


Mine

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: 'He says he's a man, but won't show it.' She blew a cool breath across his ear. 'Not to me.'





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Mine

## Mine

Jayne felt a light touch on his shoulder. Even in sleep, he was wary, and immediately woke, growling like a guard dog at his post. The wrist now being crushed in his hand was much smaller than he expected, the arm attached to it slender and feminine. "Gorram it, Crazy, what are you doin' here?" 

River smiled that strange, enigmatic smile as she extracted her wrist from his grip. She didn't say anything, just stared down at him from her perch on his bunk, her big brown eyes boring holes into his head. She didn't blink. 

Suddenly feeling trapped, he sat up. Now he was the one looking down on her, but she didn't even seem to notice. Her eyes followed his face, then started burning hot trails down the rest of his body. She lingered on his chest, her fingers reaching closer, hovering over skin and hair, but not touching. They finally alighted on his navel, her eyes suddenly jerking up to his face. Jayne made a strangled sound as she traced a circle around his belly button, annoyed by the tiny smirk on her face. "Gorram it, girl!" he muttered, though the words came out a little strangled. 

Finally, River spoke. "Silly little boy, silly boy with a girl's name." The words were almost sing-song, rhythmically in time to the patterns she was tracing on his stomach. "But he's not a boy, not a girl." She leaned up, showing off her feline grace, the last words whispered softly into his ear. "He says he is a man, but won't show it." She blew a cool breath across his ear. "Not to me." 

Jayne swallowed hard. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The girl was a nutcase, and gorram he didn't even like her. Now she was in his bunk, dressed in what could hardly even be called a nightgown. The sheer white fabric stopped mid thigh, and clung to her in all the right--no, wrong\--places. She didn't like him either, had even threatened to kill him, actually had tried to kill him, and now she was in his bed, making him think very, very bad thoughts. It took all the control he had not to flip her on her back and take her savagely, pushing that tiny sleep shirt out of the way, fondling her... 

Gorram it, the bitch could read his mind! He could see it on her face; she knew. She knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to do to her. She flashed him that knowing smile and her fingers, still playing with his navel, drifted lower. When her slender fingers reached their destination, he gasped. Her hand was tiny, and so cold. Even the chill wasn't enough to lessen his erection; if anything, the feel of her made it harder, more insistent. "River...?" The word tore out of his throat, half moan, half plea. 

Her answer was to reach up with her other hand to gently touch his lips, running her fingers across them, tracing the curve of his lower lip. He caught her wrist again, but she didn't pull back. She bit her lip and grinned. 

A half second later, River was on her back, Jayne straddling her. He leaned into her, holding her wrists tightly above her head, his face just a few inches from hers, breathing heavily. She looked up at him, a questioning, almost fearful look in those ridiculously gorgeous eyes. The look was accompanied by her wriggling as she tried to free her arms. 

He was hit hard by a wall of guilt and released her hands. He was an asshole and a criminal, he could admit that, but gorram it, he wasn't an animal. He lifted himself off her, leaning back so her legs were free of his. He closed his eyes and mentally berated himself for misreading her signals-but _ai ya_ it's hard to misread a hand petting that. 

"Silly tiger," she murmured. He opened his eyes and looked down at her again. Her white panties were hanging from her finger, swaying just a little. She dropped them next to her, then sat up to pull him back down onto her. As she did, her legs spread instinctively, where his hips fit between them. 

He closed his eyes, trying not to think about how thin his sleep pants were, and how warm and wet she was against his erection. The fabric separating them did very little, other than compress his already constricted penis. He tried to keep his mind off that part of her, by leaning down to kiss her. He kissed her neck, moving his way up to her ear. She giggled as his facial hair tickled her skin, and made cute little purring sounds that only spurred him on. He kissed his way to her cheek, just to the left of her mouth. She reached up and turned his head so that his next kiss was to her lips. Gorram her lips were soft. The kiss was needy and tentative all and once, and through his lusty haze, Jayne got the distinct impression that at least part of her wasn't sure about this. But, damn, she felt so good: soft in all the right places, innocent and worldly at the same time, and, _lao tian yeh_ , those eyes. He tore himself away from her lips, having forgotten for a moment that he didn't do that, and kissed his way back down her neck. 

After a few more moments, he slid down her body, kissing the valley between her breasts through the thin cloth. He reached down and pushed the fabric up, exposing her body fully. For a second, he just stared. Perfect porcelain skin, white mounds tipped with rosebud nipples, almost invisible hair trailing from her flawless navel down to... _wo de ma_. Soft black curls hid the part of her he wanted most. He felt himself get harder, and gorram, he didn't think that was possible. River sighed, pulling his gaze back up to her face. She blinked lazily, showing off the fact that her eyes had darkened slightly, becoming even more hypnotic. She beckoned him with one finger, calling him to her. 

Powerless to resist her command, he slid back up her body, the heat between them increasing. As his chest rubbed across them, he felt her nipples harden further. The muscles in her stomach tightened in a quick spasm. The waistband of his pants had fallen, exposing his hipbones, and the beginning of his public hair. River grinned at him and reached down, fingers skating over his waist, then sliding into his pants. Jayne sucked in a short breath as her small hands pushed his pants down, freeing his erection. 

Her legs were open, thighs holding his hips against hers. It took every ounce of control Jayne could muster not to thrust immediately into her. The tip of his cock brushed enticingly against hot, wet skin, and gorram it, she felt amazing. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed in deeply, willing himself not to screw this up. Not with her. Not again. 

When he opened his eyes, she was looking up at him, unreadable again. "River?" The word was a question, half a groan torn from his throat. Jayne knew he could stop right now-if he told him he had to. But _lao tian yeh_ , one more moment, and he'd be lost for good. 

"Jayne." She whispered the unexpectedly lucid word into his ear, followed by a quick nip of her teeth. It was all the encouragement he needed. With one hard thrust, he was inside her and _wo de ma_ , she was tight and warm. His eyes never left hers, and he didn't miss the flash of pain as it crossed her face. Gorram it, she was a virgin? If Jayne hadn't been so lost in the feeling of her, he'd have smacked himself. 

He waited, hovering above her, not withdrawing, until she started moving. He thrust again, and watched her reaction. She seemed okay, more than okay. He tried to go slow, but _tian sha_ he was only a man, and not even a very respectable one at that. Within moments, he'd struck up a rhythm, moaning in time to it. River's nails clawed into his back, grunting and moaning with him. He knew he wasn't far from coming, and he wanted to slow down, make it last, because God only knew why she was here and when she might come again, and for once he liked that the girl under him was tiny and breakable. But her moans sounded like 'harder' and she'd thrown back her head, exposing her beautifully slim neck, and his gorram back was bleeding where she held on to him, and he didn't fucking care, he just cared about this feeling and how he wished it would never stop, how he wanted to feel like this forever. 

It wasn't long before the sensation in his gut clamped around his insides, squeezing him in the most pleasurable ways. Stars exploded before his eyes as he thrust into her one last time, burying himself completely inside her. His body shuddered, and he collapsed onto her, his arms refusing to hold his weight any longer. He breathed heavily into her ear as she petted his hair. 

Jayne knew he was heavy, and after only a few seconds, attempted to roll off her. River shook her head, using her now-bloody hands to keep him on top and inside her. "Mmmm." The sound was that of a contented cat, and made Jayne feel good. Her nuzzling his neck and nipping at his collarbone made him feel even better. He didn't think she'd come, but she seemed content, regardless. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he rolled off of her. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, but he certainly wasn't going to kick River out of his bed. She seemed in no hurry to leave, either, snuggling close to his larger, warmer body, curled up like a cat in front on a hearth. He fell asleep wrapped around her, happy, but vaguely confused now that his lust was sated. She may have been a basket case, but he admitted that he liked her anyway, and he wasn't sure what this was supposed to be. 

The next morning, Jayne woke alone, River's spot cold. At first he thought it was all just a dream-a very vivid, very good dream. But as he crawled out onto the floor, her found her discarded panties and grinned. Not a dream, then. 

He showered and dressed, then headed down to the mess for breakfast. He sat across from River. She caught his eye and slowly shook her head, bringing her finger to her lips. She clearly wanted to keep this a secret, and Jayne was certainly willing to comply. Explaining why he'd fucked their cargo-their gorgeous, crazy cargo-to Mal and getting thrown out the airlock was not high on his list of priorities. And he wasn't in any particular hurry to explain to Simon why his little sister might not be walking as gracefully for a couple days. He tried not to stare at her during breakfast, but she was so poised and nimble, even while just eating. This might be a little bit harder than he expected. He watched her skip out of the mess, not as active as she'd been yesterday. Jayne grinned possessively, knowing that he was the reason for that, and remembering the pleasure of the night before. 

* * *

River sat on a chair, watching her brother clean surgical implements in the infirmary later that day. "Simon." Her voice was so soft he didn't hear it. "Simon," she said louder. 

Her brother turned. "Yes, River?" Exhaustion was evident in his voice. 

River cocked her head, then looked him in the eye. "We're safe. Not going to get stupid again. I turned the tiger into my puppy. Mine." She stood up and glided toward the door, turning only once she was there. "Simon. You need more sleep." She turned and skipped out. 

Chinese translations (all from http://fireflychinese.home.att.net/) 

ai ya - Damn  
lao tian yeh - Jesus  
tian sha - Goddamn  
wo de ma - Mother of Jesus

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Mine**   
Author:   **Kari**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **10k**  |  **10/25/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  River/Jayne   
Summary:  'He says he's a man, but won't show it.' She blew a cool breath across his ear. 'Not to me.'   
  



End file.
